They Never Learn
by LeviosaLove
Summary: A series of Marauder one-shots, drabbles, etc. First one; James tries the oldest trick in the book on exam night? Second: Resolutions on New Year's Eve-With a full moon in the sky. (3-parts)
1. Studying

Lily Evans was flipping through her Transfiguration notes too fast to possibly be reading them,

Remus Lupin was finally forcing himself to look at his moon charts for Astronomy,

Peter Pettigrew was feverishly trying to get a pineapple to dance on the table "Tarantellegra! Tarantellegra!",

Sirius Black was testing out his new Spell-Check quill,

And James Potter was actually studying…

Well, studying Lily Evans.

It was just so hard to focus with her in the room. It would be entirely her fault if he failed his exams. He opened his mouth to tell her so, and promptly closed it again upon seeing the redhead's expression. Frazzled and worn out, she was close to tears as she stared unseeingly at the page. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Sure, he could flirt with her, but she was too… emotional at the moment. That was Moony's thing, or maybe Peter's. But they looked busy, so James decided… why not? He stood up with an exaggerated sigh.

"Ahhhh…" He walked over to where Lily was sitting and plopped himself down on the other side of the couch. Lily gave him a sideways glance, but soon returned to her notes. Gradually, he scooted closer and closer, inch by inch, until he was next to her. Lily was watching him out of the corner of her eye, and a corner of her mouth turned up. James yawned theatrically, causing Sirius to smirk at him. Lily rubbed her eyes, suppressing a smile. She let out a puff of air and sat back in the cushy armchair. She yawned, and, notes forgotten, her eyes started to flutter closed. James gave yet another theatrical yawn, lifting his arms above his head as though stretching. His arms slowly came down, one by his side… and one around Lily.

"James?" she said sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"You're a failure at life."

"Yeah…"

But she didn't pull away, and Sirius and Remus can snigger all they want, but in that moment, James knew. He knew without a doubt that as long as he had her, he would pass every test in the world.

For her.


	2. Resolutions Pt-1

**A/N This is going to be a three-parter, I'll update part two tomorrow**

**Resolutions, Pt. 1**

The common room was cozily warm and the cheery firelight created a homey, safe atmosphere as they watched the blizzard outside raging. It was the last hour of the year 1971, and the Marauders were savoring the moment.

More precisely, James, Sirius and Peter were savoring the moment. Remus Lupin was probably, at this moment in time, well, not Remus Lupin, rather a rather large, vicious wolf intent on finding and devouring any bit of human flesh it could; including itself.

And on New Year's Eve, of all days! A full moon on New Year's Eve once every- what, twenty years? And it just happened to fall when Remus was at Hogwarts for his third year? Now, that's proof the fates are out to get him…

Now, it just so happened that the Marauders had the common room practically to themselves, as no one had returned from the holidays; all to themselves, except for two first years, two second years, a couple older students that could be fifth or sixth years, and one lone seventh year. Oh, and Lily Evans. Should be an interesting New Year's Eve, huh?

No, not many at Hogwarts over the holidays this year. Most were at home, with their families, safe and sound; and what with the growing anxiety, the fear, and the whisper everywhere-the whisper of a certain name-Well, home simply seemed like the best place to be.

But those still in the castle were there for a variety of reasons; for some, because home really wasn't-that is, the best place to be. Like Sirius Black, for example. And Peter Pettigrew. And of course, Remus Lupin, though for different reasons than the rest. James was there for the simple if noble reason that his friends were; and there was no way he was going to be left out of any new-years pranks that may or may not mysteriously occur.

And then there was Lily Evans, there because her sister wrote her a letter, begging her **_not_** to come home for Christmas. And Lily loved her sister, and did as she asked.

So there they were.

As everyone snuck glances at the clock, the talk died down to a hush, until at about fifteen minutes to midnight, Lily Evans lay aside her book, and decided to go out on a limb.

"So" she said loudly "Anyone got any resolutions?"

And of course, that sparked a conversation. Excited chattering broke out amongst the first and second years about the presidency of the Gobstone Club and Merlin knows what else, one of the fifth/sixth years started loudly proclaiming how many boys they hoped to shag, and all of their names, and the seventh year started muttering under his breath "NEWTS, NEWTS, they're all in cahoots-that was poetic- conspiracy, yes, that's it, got to be. All out to get me, always watching-escape!" With a final paranoid glare, he made a sign to ward off evil, spat thrice and spun around, then turned and hightailed it up the stairs.

There was a moment of rather awkward silence at that, but one of the first years giggled reluctantly, and put her hand over her mouth. Soon everyone was laughing, and talk of resolutions resumed. Lily looked rather pleased with herself for starting a discussion, and turned to the marauders, saying "And you guys?"

Sirius, his brow furrowed, admitted "I'm still not quite sure what it is we're supposed to be doing."

Lily sighed. "Well, it's just kind of a goal you're setting, to improve yourself. You know, something you want to accomplish before the end of next year. You could say anything from laying off the chocolate frogs, to being best in the class to just being more patient and considerate" she said pointedly

Sirius' expression cleared "Oh, in that case, I know exactly what my resolution is! I, Sirius Orion Black, shall stay exactly the same!"

His friends stared at him, perplexed. "You know, because it doesn't get any better than this…" he said, wiggling his eyebrows and pointing at himself. That fifth or sixth year was still going, and one name broke through "Sirius Black oh, and-" Sirius stood with dignity, turned, cleared his throat, and raised his eyebrows at the girl, who immediately turned bright red and hid behind her cackling posse. Peter was looking scandalized, James was laughing his head off, and surprisingly, so was Lily.

Laughing, she said "Well, that's not exactly the kind of resolution I had in mind, but sure, Black. You just keep thinking that…" She patted his arm patronizingly.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?!" said Sirius indignantly

As they bickered, James watched them thoughtfully, a small smile on his face. He knew what his resolution was, in fact, he'd known since Christmas, and he was planning on sharing it with Sirius and Peter tonight. But it's not like he could say it in front of her, as he didn't think Moony would appreciate that very much. But now… Now he had another one to add to the list

Become Animagi.

Get Lily Evans to like me.

Yep, should be an interesting year…

James was shaken out of his reverie, by Lily asking "What about you, Peter?"

Peter flushed, and said nervously "Well, um, I'm hoping to make better marks in transfiguration, and um, not fall asleep during history of magic."

Everyone chuckled, and Lily said kindly "Those are great goals, though it's tough not to fall asleep."

The marauders stared at her shocked "Oh, what?" she said, annoyed "It's not like I've never found lessons boring, I just think they're important!"

James put up his hands in a gesture of surrender "Whatever you say, Evans."

She let out a sigh "And you, Potter?"

He feigned a hurt look, and she relented "James."

He thought for a moment then said sincerely "Well, I think I want to… I'm not going to stop pranking, but… I dunno, sometimes I feel like I cross this line, that really shouldn't be crossed, and I can't see it at the time, but in hindsight it's obvious it's there. And I want to have fun, and give people a hard time that deserve it, and you know, maraud- but I don't want for our pranks to hurt others, like, not just turn their hair purple and make a cloud of pixies follow them around, but really hurt them... And sometimes they do… I do. And I'm sorry for that." He gave her a sideways look of apology, and saw that she was thinking of the same thing as him, and a small, sad smile was on her lips, her eyes faraway.

She looked at him, and said "I think that's the best resolution yet."

Sirius elbowed James in the ribs, and muttered "kiss-up". Luckily for both of them, Lily didn't hear.

She seemed to bring herself back to earth, and said "So that's all of us, except for… Remus. Wait, where's Remus?"

James and Sirius shared a panicked glance. "Umm, he went home for the holidays." said Sirius uncertainly, at which James kicked him under the table.

"No." said Lily, thoroughly confused. "No, he was here all through Christmas, he was here just this morning"

Sirius laughed nervously "Just testing you, Lils. He's… upstairs. He didn't much feel like celebrations, he's probably asleep by now."

"Oh, but he can't miss midnight! It's New Year's Eve for crying out loud! Let's go wake him!" said Lily decisively

Now even Peter was starting to twitch nervously, as James said desperately "We'll wake him a bit before midnight, how's that?"

Lily smiled and agreed, but she sensed something off about the whole thing. Then Peter changed the subject "So, why're we all still here? For the holidays I mean. I know I'm here because my parents are away-"

"And I'm here because of my family-from-hell" interjected Sirius

"And I'm here because they're here, but why are you, here, Miss Evans?" said James jokingly.

Noticing her expression crumble, he said quietly "Lily?"

She looked up, taking a deep breath "Oh, it's nothing. Just… Well, my sister…" She seemed close to tears, and the Marauders felt quite awkward. She took a crumpled letter from her pocket and wordlessly thrust it at them. James took it, and read aloud

"Dear Lily,

I know I said I wouldn't write, and I shan't write again. Writing to freaks is a waste of paper, and the owls are filthy. However, I must- ask a favor.

Lily, don't come home for Christmas. If you can, stay at that school for good. Mum and Dad finally pay attention to me, and my life is going well for a change. I don't need you screwing it up, and I know you will. Besides, if you come home that Snape boy will follow you around like a lost puppy, and he's even more rotten than you.

Mum and Dad won't say it, but I will. You're a freak, Lily. You don't belong here.

Don't come home,

Petunia Evans, Only Child" James finished, his voice breaking. Lily really was crying now, and the Marauders were silent. Sirius and James looked murderous, and Peter just looked sad.

Lily lifted her head, wiped her tears and said "But it doesn't matter. I'm here, and here is where I belong."

James and Sirius looked at each other, grinning and shouted "You go, girl!"

Then Sirius said more seriously "Hogwarts is where you belong, Lily. Don't let anyone tell you differently"

Lily grinned "Thanks, guys." She said, then started "Oh, wait! We almost forgot about Remus. We'd better wake him now, it's five minutes to midnight!" Lily got up, and stated towards the boy's dormitory.

"Dammit, so close!" muttered Sirius.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Lately I've been obsessed with the Marauders, Remus in particular. Any feedback would be very much appreciated.**

**Love, Leviosa**


	3. Resolutions Pt-2

**Resolutions, Pt. 2**

James chased after Lily saying "Lily, you really, really don't want to do that."

"Why not?" she demanded "He can go right back to sleep afterward." She climbed the stairs, chased by James, Sirius and Peter. "It's a holiday, and a special one besides. The first full moon on new year's eve in twenty years!" She entered the boy's dorm, and looked around, finding it quiet and empty. "Okay, something's not right here…" she said suspiciously, looking at the three panting boys who had looks of panic on their faces. "Where's Remus, guys?"

"No… Idea…" wheezed Peter

"Couldn't…tell ya" panted Sirius

"Thought…he was here" said James, breathless.

"Liars…" said Lily coldly

"Okay, fine… You caught us." Said Sirius dramatically, flopping onto one of the beds. James and Peter looked at Sirius, shocked, and started shaking their heads frantically

"He's visiting his dying aunt, and didn't want anyone to know"

Lily wasn't buying it "Okay, I don't mean to sound rude, but that's bullshit. One, both his parents are only children, and Two, his aunt died last month. And, I believe, twice in second year as well. So I'm asking you again: Where. Is. Remus?" she finished, glaring at the boys, whose guilty faces betrayed them.

"Tell me, or I'll organize a search party of all the prefects and Heads and search the castle, even the secret passages that you think you've been so clever about keeping secret. Even the one under the Whomping Willow." She said triumphantly

The Marauders paled. "Lily, you can't do that" said Sirius shakily, his eyes fearful.

Lily, taken aback by their reaction, asked "why not? Is he in danger? I'll go search for him by myself, I swear. And the first place I'll look is the Whomping Willow…"

"Lily, no!" pleaded James, his eyes horror-filled "You don't understand"

She looked at him, seeing how uncharacteristically serious he was, and said softly "Then help me to. Where is he? He's my friend too, James."

James looked at Sirius and Peter, and they stared back at him hopelessly

"Okay, just… Give us a minute, all right?" James cried, running his hands through his hair and forming a huddle with his friends. Lily walked to the door, her mind working furiously.

In the Marauder huddle, there was silence. "What do we do?" said a white-faced Peter

"I don't know" said Sirius heavily "Knowing Lily, she'll actually go in there, and you know he's not himself- she'd be dead in minutes."

"Remus would never forgive himself, she's his best friend outside of us…" James said ruefully "Do we even have a choice? I trust her, she won't tell."

"I don't know, James. It feels wrong, and… I don't know how she'll take it." said Peter nervously, glancing at Lily

"I trust her too. Besides, James is right. What choice do we have?" said Sirius, surprising James

"And I'll be the one to tell him." said James staunchly

"We'll be beside you." said Sirius, giving his friend a small smile.

"Lily?" James called, and the redhead walked over, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "You may be an amazing girl and friend, and I may have asked you out a million times, but if you don't keep this absolutely secret, I might just have to kill you." he said seriously

Lily almost started to laugh, but quickly stopped, noting the grim expressions on the group's normally jovial faces. "I swear I will" she said just as seriously

James looked at his friends, unsure of how to proceed "Okay, have you ever noticed that Remus is gone from school a lot, usually only for one or two nights a- a month?"

Lily answered slowly "Yes, I have."

Hesitantly James continued "Well, when Remus was four years old, his father passed some… legislation, in the Ministry. And, it didn't make some people very happy. Including Fenrir Greyback- You know who he is?" Lily nodded

"Well, Greyback decided to get revenge on Remus' dad, and one night, on the full moon, he was outside their house, and Remus was outside playing, his parents were inside, and-"

Lily gave a gasp of horror, her eyes filling as she shook her head in shock "No…"

At that moment, the clock struck twelve, and muffled cheers came from the common room, along with the sounds of pots and pans being beaten (nicked from the kitchens)

"Yes. He was bitten, and there is no cure for Werewolf bites. He began transforming the very next full moon." said James, hanging his head.

"Remus is… a werewolf?" said Lily, her eyes wide

"Well, the condition's name is Lycanthropy, but yeah, once a month, he is. And every full moon, he goes down the secret passage under the Whomping Willow, and locks himself in the shrieking shack until morning."

Her head reeling, she searched her mind for what she knew about lycanthropy "Werewolves, or lycanthropes, I guess, need flesh to bite and attack, human flesh; if Remus is alone… He doesn't…"

"Yeah. You can't tell, Madam Pomfrey's so good at what she does, but there are scars. Concealment Charms hide them, because people would definitely get suspicious. Lily… don't let this make you see him any differently. He's still Remus, and he's a good person." James said, his eyes pleading

"Now I know why he always seems so shy, like he doesn't deserve to be here." she said quietly

"He's been through a lot. The Wizarding World has always hated werewolves, even if they're just little boys who get locked in cellars once a month and come out looking like hell warmed over. You could say he hasn't had an easy childhood." said Sirius bitterly

"It's gotten better at Hogwarts" continued James "But it still took forever for him to trust us, and he was packing his things to go when he broke and told us. He thinks he's a monster. Around full moons, he still gets so self-deprecating, it's kind of annoying"

Lily cracked a smile at this and said "Moony…" half to herself. Then she laughed aloud "That's why you guys called him that! Once you used it when you forgot I was there, and Sirius elbowed you in the ribs, and Remus was glaring at you like you were some kind of flesh-eating slug! Then you all just got up and left. I was so confused!"

Now they were all laughing. "I remember that!" chuckled James

"Moony was so pissed at you, mate!" Sirius said, grinning

"Yeah. I deserved it, though. Bet he'll be even more pissed tomorrow…" said James ruefully

Lily shot him a questioning look, and Sirius explained "Remus doesn't want anyone to know; Dumbledore told him not to tell anyone. We aren't even supposed to know, and now we've told you…" He shrugged

"I'm sorry I forced you into telling me, but you won't be sorry you did. He needs to know that people don't care what he is, and I'll be the first to tell him you only told me so I wouldn't be killed." said Lily firmly

"Thanks, Lily." said James, looking tired

"Oh, and in company, we like to refer to it as his Furry Little Problem…" Peter piped up, grinning

Lily looked at him incredulously, then her eyes widened, and she started to laugh hysterically "That's-what-that means?" she wheezed between gales of laughter "We all thought he had some kind of badly behaved rodent, a rabbit or something!"

"That was all James' idea" said Sirius, grinning

James took a deep, sweeping bow "Thank you, thank you!"

Suddenly, everyone felt a wave of tiredness overcome them.

James glanced at the clock "Well, it's been 1972 for approximately five minutes, and it's been a long year. What about hitting the sack?"

Lily yawned. "Sounds good to me."

Sirius said "Oh, wait, about tomorrow. Come with us to the hospital wing; meet us outside there at 9:00, we have a free period."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then" said Lily. She turned to go, then looked back at the three boys, shaking her head and saying "You know, I used to think you guys were arrogant pranksters, nothing more. But you're really great, loyal friends, and Remus is lucky to have you." A grin started to spread across James' face, and Lily hastily added "Of course, I still think you're arrogant pranksters, but… There's more to you than that. Thanks for being there for him."

Sirius, who couldn't resist, cooed "Oh, Lilykins, you do have a heart!"

Lily harrumphed, and walked down the stairs, not without giving them a small smile,

As soon as she was out of sight, James said immediately "She loves me."

Echoing up the stairs was an indignant "I heard that! I most certainly do not!"

But as he and his friends laughed, and climbed into bed, James' resolutions were on his mind.

Become an Animagus.

Get Lily Evans to like me…

He'd tell them the first one tomorrow, he thought as he pulled the covers over his head. For now, the second one was going to be the subject of his dreams...

**A/N So here's part two! Please tell me what you think. Sorry it didn't come sooner, I left the house at 7 yesterday and got home at 9.**

** Happy Independence day! If you're not American, Happy Summer! If you live in the Southern Hemisphere... Happy Thursday?**

**Love, Leviosa**


	4. Resolutions Pt-3

**Resolutions, Pt.3**

The next morning, James Potter sprung out of bed like a jack-in-the-box, and yanked back his friend's curtains to familiar groans.

"Up and at 'em, Marauders! Rise and shine, Sirius! Pepper up, Peter! Morning, Moony! Oh." James sobered, seeing the empty bed and remembering the events of last night.

"Why so… cheerful, Jamie?" said Sirius blearily

"Pleasant dreams, Siri! Now, help me get this great lump up. It's almost 8, and we're meeting Lily at 9." said James cheerfully, poking Peter in the back of the head.

Sirius said with a mischievous smile "Leave it to me. _Levicorpus!" _That woke Peter up quick enough, and in no time he was back on the ground, and pulling on his robes, barely even fazed (It happened often enough).

They were all ready in fifteen minutes, and Sirius bellowed "Food!" and charged down the stairs. Laughing, his friends followed, and walked through the common room and out the portrait hole, walking rather fast to the great hall. Because of last night, they hadn't nicked their usual midnight snack from the kitchens, and were very hungry. Breakfast was already about halfway through, and the Great Hall was being exited and entered all the time, but the food was still plentiful.

The friends sat in their normal spots, and ate and talked, but James was rather quiet, and picked at his food, shooting glances and Remus' empty seat. At about five minutes to 9, James looked at his friends and they all got up, Sirius cramming one piece of bacon in his mouth and another in his pocket.

They arrived outside the hospital wing just in time to see Lily round the corner as well. She looked rather nervous, as did James.

They walked toward one another, and Sirius said in a low voice "You've never seen him without Concealment Charms; this will be a bit of a shock. If he seems angry, or off, don't think it's anything to do with you. It's like he's sick, which he is. He's not going to be himself."

James nodded "We'll go in first, and you know, tell him you know. Then we'll probably call you in." His face was white, and they all stepped up to the door, and he knocked.

Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out, and relaxed when she recognized the three boys, and said "Ah, yes, come on in."

Sirius asked anxiously "How is he?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head "No worse than usual I suppose, though there's a rather nasty-" she stopped short, seeing Lily

James looked at her and nodded "It's alright."

She sighed, and shook her head "I haven't put the concealment charms on yet. He's awake. No more than three at a time…"

"That's okay" said Lily quickly "They can go first. I'll wait out here." Lily sat down, with her back against the wall, as Madam Pomfrey led the boys to a curtained off section.

"Mr. Lupin?" she called "Your friends are here." Lily couldn't hear his response, and the boys went in.

"Hey, Rem, you okay?" said Sirius calmly, or as calmly as he could after seeing the open, jagged cut that ran from the brown-haired boy's left temple to his right shoulder, slashing across his face, just missing his deep brown eye, as well as the swath of fresh red claw marks covering his skinny, bare chest and arms

Remus regarded him dubiously, and Sirius sputtered "Well-I-You know what I mean!"

Remus relented, saying "Yeah, as okay as I can be. Damn the moon cycles. How was your New Year's Eve? Wish I could've been there" His friends told him about their night, and the whole resolutions thing. When that story was done, they looked uncertainly at one another. Remus saw and raised an eyebrow "Okay, obviously there's something up. Spill."

Peter jumped up, squeaked "I've got to use the loo!" and ran out of the room, James and Sirius glaring at him as he ran.

Remus' eyebrows shot up even further into his hairline "If Pete's running, confrontation's coming. Guys, what's wrong?" he said more seriously.

Sirius began "Well, you see-"

James looked at him and shook his head, and took a deep breath "Remus, Lily knows."

There was a moment of silence, and then an angry "WHAT?!" The look in his eyes was desperately angry, and he seemed to be about to shout something else, but he saw the miserable look on his friend's faces, and he deflated, hanging his head. "How?" he asked quietly.

James said remorsefully "She noticed you weren't there, and we couldn't say you'd gone home for the holidays, she saw you this morning. So we tried telling her you didn't feel like celebrating and were upstairs. She seemed satisfied, and let it go. Then at like five minutes to midnight, she got the idea into her head that you couldn't miss New Year, and marched up the stairs to wake you. When she saw you weren't there, we told her your aunt had died."

"I told her both my parents were only children" said Remus sadly "And I've used that excuse- just last month, too."

James looked guilty. "Well, she pointed that out to us. When we wouldn't tell her where you were, and we were looking really guilty, she thought you were in danger, and threatened to take a search party through all the secret passages-and Remus, she knew about the Whomping Willow."

Remus hung his head "Knowing her, she would have done it, too. And I would've- I didn't, right?! Tell me I didn't!" he said, panicked.

"No, mate. She never even got close." said Sirius, laying a steadying hand on his shoulder, and jerking it back when Remus winced.

Remus relaxed. "Good. So I'm assuming that's when you told her?"

"Rem, you have no idea how incredibly sorry we are- I am." said James, pleading.

Remus looked up, his eyes filled with shame "I'm just thankful nothing happened, only… Does she hate me now? She should. You lot should too, really."

James laughed "But we don't. Why should we? And no, she doesn't. She's actually here right now, if you want to see her." Their friend's eyes filled, and he wiped them on the sheet, and mutely nodded. James exited to go get Lily, and Sirius smiled at Remus, who smiled back, albeit painfully.

James and Lily entered the tent, Lily smiling sheepishly "Hi, Remus." she said, though her eyes widened with shock at the sight of his injuries.

He gave a small smile "Hi."

She said in a rush "I'm so sorry-I would never of made them tell me if I'd-"

Remus cut her off kindly "Hey. It's okay. I'm glad you know. I'm just sorry you have to know, if you know what I mean." He chuckled, wincing and holding his chest

She laughed "Yeah, I think I do."

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this-" he said shamefully, but Lily stopped him.

"Enough of that. I'm sorry I can't do anything to help." she said. "Oh, wait!" she said, brightening, and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a chocolate frog, and handed it to Remus.

He laughed, unwrapped it and bit its head off "I could hug you right now. Madam Pomfrey doesn't allow chocolate, and if I'm right in my thinking, my stash in the dorm has been severely depleted" he said, eyeing James and Sirius accusingly

Sirius shrugged "Emptied, actually" he said, smirking, earning himself a balled up wrapper to the face.

"Prat." Remus sighed, his eyes beginning to close

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey burst in "Remus, the sleep potion should be starting to kick in, and your fifteen minutes are up, time for another dose of Skele-gro." Remus grimaced, and she turned towards the visitors, her hands on her hips "Shoo! This patient needs his rest! You'll see him by the end of today! Now go on! Shoo!"

Laughing, they waved goodbye to Remus, and walked towards their next lesson, Charms. Before they walked in, James stopped Lily "Thanks." he said simply

"For what?" she asked, puzzled

"For handling that so well, lots of people would've started bawling or screaming, or run out of the room. He doesn't need that, and you did great. Thanks for not turning him away." And with that, James Potter turned on his heel and walked into charms.

"I could never. I'll always be there for him." muttered Lily to herself.

"Consider that a Resolution."

**A/N Finished! I know, the ending was kinda lame. :/ But hey. Please tell me what you think, I might take Resolutions (the whole thing) and publish it separately, and I was reading over chapter two, and I was kind of like okay, that's not even writing. It's not even all that funny any more. So I'll probably take that chapter down unless people object. Once again, thanks so much for reading!**

**Love, Leviosa**


End file.
